Polyimides (PIs), and in particular polyetherimides (PEIs), are amorphous, transparent, high performance polymers having a high glass transition temperature. Polyetherimides further have high strength, heat resistance, and modulus, and broad chemical resistance, and thus are widely used in applications as diverse as automotive, telecommunication, aerospace, electrical/electronics, transportation, and healthcare. Moreover, PEIs can be recycled, whereas some PIs are thermosets that cannot be recycled.
Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for thermoplastic polyimides and polyetherimides that have high thermal stability and superior mechanical properties.